I'm Pregnant
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Pansy was worried. Her period was late and that only meant one thing, sh was pregnant. How was she going to tell Charlie? And the more important question was, how will he take her news?


Written for **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompt for Tuesday 28th of June: "**I'm Pregnant**"

Characters: **Pansy P.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. DON'T SUE.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm Pregnant<strong>**"**

Pansy was pacing back and forth near the fireplace.

She had fire called Hermione, Luna, and Ginny.

She didn't know what to do.

A few moments later, they came and saw Pansy looking worried.

"I had to pick up Luna from Neville's and Ginny from Blaise's." Hermione explained.

"What's wrong Pansy?" Luna asked.

Ginny conjured tea for them and they sat down.

Pansy was trying to remember how to breathe.

"My period is late by two months." She said.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna froze.

They slowly turned to her and just stared in silent surprised.

"Did you just say what we hard you say?" Hermione asked.

Pansy slowly nodded and began to cry.

The three other girls looked at each other and shrieked.

Pansy stared at them, startled by their reaction.

"You're pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed and hugged her sister-in-law.

Pansy was lost for words as Hermione and Ginny held her in a tight embrace.

"But judging from your worried expression, I'm guessing that Charlie doesn't know yet." Luna spoke.

Pansy nodded as the other two girls let go of her.

"Don't worry Pansy. Charlie will be thrilled to hear your news! I'm sure of it." Ginny said with confidence.

If she didn't have the talk with Charlie the other night, Pansy would have been happy with Ginny's statement.

"I wish that would b the outcome. But two nights ago, we had a talk and he said that he wanted to wait a few more years before starting to build a family. Dragon handling isn't something he wants to do when we do have children." Pansy told them before breaking into tears again.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other as they comforted her.

Luna was silently sipping her tea.

When Pansy finally fell asleep, Draco came through the fireplace.

"Oh, you three are already here. Where's Pansy? Thank you, Luna." he asked as Luna gave him a cup of tea.

"Well, she's upstairs. She finally fell asleep after crying her eyes out." Ginny told him and sighed.

"Huh? Why? Did something happen?" he asked and took a sip of tea.

The girls looked at each other first then turned to him.

"Pansy's pregnant and she hasn't told Charlie yet." Luna said.

Draco almost dropped his cup of tea.

"She's pregnant?" he asked again with a tone of disbelief.

The girls nodded again.

"So, did she call us to think of a way to tell that redhead dragon tamer? Or she just called us so that she can have people to listen to her cry and rant?" he asked again.

No one spoke for what seemed like forever.

Then they heard noise coming from the upstairs bedroom and without another word, they ran up to see what it was.

When they got there, they saw Pansy on the floor, curled up into a ball, crying again.

They ran to her and helped her back into the bed.

"Pansy! What has gotten into you? You're bloody pregnant, not insane!" Draco yelled at her.

She cried harder in his hands.

They all tried to calm her down so that she won't have red stinging eyes later.

After an hour or so, Pansy had calmed down again.

"Look here Pansy. If Charlie really loves you, he will accept your condition no matter what." Ginny said sternly.

Pansy sobbed softly.

She wanted to believe them, she really did.

The other four began to make a series of plan to tell not only Charlie but the rest of the family as well.

Ginny and Hermione had set up a dinner for everyone and Molly was just dying to help out.

Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna told everyone that they had a big surprise in store.

Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron, George, Angelina, and Percy were in the garden, talking about work and their current activities.

Just then, Charlie saw Pansy pacing back and forth by the upstairs window.

"Harry, do you know anything about the surprise?" asked Charlie.

Everyone in their circle turned to Charlie then to Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"Sorry, Charlie. When Draco came by the office earlier, he simply told be to head over here for dinner and a surprise." Harry explained.

"Now that you mention it, Hermione said the same thing." Ron added.

Blaise and Neville nodded in agreement.

The girls came out with Draco and their meal.

Everyone was really hungry and was glad that food was there.

While eating, Pansy barely said anything.

Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna saw that Charlie was leaning for and knew he was about to ask her if she was alright, they took it as a sign that it was time for their surprise.

Draco stood up, catching everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone. As you all know, we have a big surprise for you all." He began.

Harry was a bit worried, wondering what it was.

Hermione then stood up next.

"The reason for this sudden dinner is for you all to know something really important." She said.

"And as we are about to tell you, no matter what, you must remain calm." Ginny said as she stood up.

Luna stood up and went over to pick up Pansy and they went to the very head of the table.

Everyone's attention was now on her, especially Charlie's.

"I would like everyone to know... That... I am... Pregnant." Pansy said.

Silence befell the garden.

The next thing they heard was a stud, Charlie had fainted.

"He seemed to have taken it quite well." Draco said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
